1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving method of an electrophoretic display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Much research has been undertaken to develop an electrophoretic display (EPD) as a flat panel display device, as well as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting device.
An electrophoretic display includes a plurality of pixels that each have an electrophoretic capacitor and a switching element. The electrophoretic capacitor includes two electrodes facing each other and an electrophoretic layer between the two electrodes, and the electrophoretic layer includes a plurality of electrified particles having different colors and different polarities.
When a potential difference is induced between the two electrodes, the electrified particles move in a uniform direction according to the polarity thereof. Since electrified particles having different polarities have different colors, a desired image may be displayed by applying different voltages to the two electrodes.
The resolution of the electrophoretic display is determined according to the size of a pixel. Therefore, it may be difficult to display an image with greater precision than the size of the pixel, and it also may be difficult to control characteristics of an image differently in different areas of the screen.